Both the increased incidence of serious infections and increased death rate from pneumonia are known in chronic alcoholics. A wide variety of immune defects are well known in these individuals. Alcohol being a powerful immnosuppressive agent is known to influence both the humoral as well as cell-mediated immunity. Interferons are best known as immunomodulators. Nothing is known at the present regarding the status of the interferon system in chronic alcoholics. We will identify two groups of individuals: one group of chronic alcoholics admitted to the detoxification center at the Erie County Medical Center (ECMC); and the second group of moderate smokers as particiants of the Smoke Cessation Program at Roswell Park Memorial Institute (RPMI). Participants will be selected based upon guidelines established by NCI for smokers and by the Michigan Alcoholism Screening Test for chronic alcoholics. The following interferon parameters will be measured: 1) circulating serum interferon levels; 2) ciruculating serum interferon inactivator levels; and 3) inducibility of their WBC for interferon alpha and gamma. Identity (alpha, beta or tau) of serum interferon and presence or absence of acid-labile alpha interferon will also be determined. All methodologies for interferons studies are standard and are routinely carried out in our laboratories. These interferon parameters will be determined twice among chronic alcoholics - first when they are admitted to the detoxification center at ECMC and for the second time on a subgroup of these individuals who will be admitted to the Alcohol Treatment Program at ECMC. This will allow us to determine the imporvements in the interferon system in patients after a month of their succesful treatment for alcoholism. In order to clarify the role of alcohol consumption, a control group of smokers is include in our study primarily because nearly all alcoholics are moderate to heavy smokers. Measurements will be taken from three sources: 1) patient receords; 2) Michigan Alcoholism Screening Inventory; and 3) interferon parameters on blood samples. Data analysis will be conducted at the New York State Research Institute on Alcoholism in Buffalo. We have a VAX750 computer which is supported by standard data analytical statistical packages including SPSSX.